Feral
by Flyin43
Summary: Why is it so hard to upload with a tablet? Rewritten cus I work like that. Rex takes it to the next level, then Noah takes it even further.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. Please stop reminding me.  
REWRITE! I understand that posting a fic when you're as inexperienced as myself probably makes you feel giddy, but I don't belive that to be an excuse to post utter crap like I did the first time. So heres a complete reboot. Still no Beta, plus I write on a Tablet with an infuriating keypad. Mistakes are to be expected.  
WARNING: The boys are sixteen, so if you have an issue then you can press the back button(the one usually at the top left of the page with an arrow pointing to the left? Yeah that one), Kinda dub-con I think, not entirely sure, and blood(oh noes!).

"We talked about this." The blonde groaned and let his head crush the pillows when his partner swirled their tounge over the tip of his cock. Sparks went off down his spine.  
"No we didn't. You just said no and wouldn't say why. Its obvios you want to, I can feel your stares Noah." He rubbed his eyes as his face darkned.  
"Its not that simple Rex" The sinfull mouth breathed a hot breath onto him and he shivered.  
"Really? Seems preety simple where I'm lying." He looked down his body, intending to tell Rex to go to hell, but his words froze in his throat. Rex was suckling on his balls with his eyebrows raised the way they would when he was enjoying himself and had a hand arching back to vanish behind his naked backside. The wet slurping sounds told Noah what he was doing.  
"Oh jeez Rex." He covered his eyes to regain some control. His stomach started humming and he tensed in fear. Rex didn't know, because Noah had never told him, but not all of Van Kleiss's nanites were out of his system. He'd spent 2 weeks with that damn hum before his body changed. He would mutate if he lost control on the twisting fur thing in his mind. He barely managed to keep it when Rex toyed with him like he was now, let alone if they did anything serious. He heard a shift of fabric and looked down again. Rex had moved so he straddled Noah's stomach, his firm buttocks sandwiching the blonde's penis. There was a devious smile on his face that gave Noah chills.  
"Come on Noah, I wouldn't let just anybody fuck me." That only made Noah's internal battle _worse._  
"Rex cut it out" His voice wavered when Rex slid his hips up so he hovered over the pale erection.  
"Nope, don't think so." Rex swung his hips down, swallowing a good third of Noah's cock before he hissed and stopped. Noah bit the inside of his cheek savagedly.  
"Ahhh...too fast." The iron tang of blood distracted him from the spectacuarly hot tightness surrounding his manhood. He gripped the bedsheets so hard his fingers hurt as the humming spread up his chest and down his thighs.  
"Rex stop." He hissed out. Rex paused, a confused look on his face.  
"Don't you like it? I know I can't make you wail like I do with my mouth but..." Noah's hands spasmed and clamped onto Rex's ass. The humming grew into buzzing that made it hard to think. It seemed so loud, he was surprised Rex couldn't hear it.  
"Oh! Well alright then!" Rex sank down some more and Noah couldn't stop the gutteral half-roar in his throat.

"GGGNNNNNUUUUUHHH"

"Wow Noah, iv'e never heard you make _that _noise before." The furry thing In his head was thrashing now, its imaginary chains creaking and the metal cage he'd thought into place was shaking dangerously. Rex finally took all of him and shivered, running hands up the pale and panting chest.  
"Mmm...is your chest softer? It feels kinda fuzzy." His heels dug into the sheets as he tried to stay still. He was loosing.  
"Noah...whats wrong?" The chains broke and the cage crumbled. He felt his arms wrench Rex down and pin the Latino to his chest. His mouth tore open as sharpened canine teeth snapped out his gums, his arms aching like fire when claws extended from his bones and slid out over his fingernails. His muscles swelled to accomadate the ridiculous strength they now possessed and his rational mind fell back, completly subdued. There was only the thoughts of claiming and owning and making the delicous smelling body on him _HIS. _The body, his mind supplying the tiniest slip of information on it's name, yelled something he didn't understand and gripped his biceps. He didn't like that, it felt as if his mate, his Rex was trying to subdue him. He lifted Rex off and spun him over, crashing down onto the smaller body to keep it there.

"GUHAH!" He gripped Rex's wrists and forced his legs between tan ones before he mercilessly thrust his rod back into the hole it had been in and started pounding. He heard his skin thwack against more skin, tasted the salt of sweat in the air and heard broken squawks of pain turn into something sweeter.

"Aaaahhh...Uwahhh...Nnnnooooaaaahhhh!" His Rex was enjoying it. The knowledge made his skin sizzle with pride. He lapped at a heaving neck, scraped his teeth against a strong jaw and sniffed the air. He could smell semen and it increased his frenzy. He withdrew his head and howled a terrable cry of ownership. Rex was _his _and his felt his lower half tense, ready to finish the marking. He put his head back against the shoulder and bit down. Rex jerked.  
"AAAYCK!" Hot, metalic liquid dotted his tounge when he removed his teeth. He looked down at the large oval of punctures and barked.  
"Ghhh...hhhhhnnnnn." His Rex was getting weak, he needed to rest before another coupling. He thrust faster, ignoring the shout of alarm, until the tension in his body snapped. He held perfectly still as his fluids spurted into Rex, feeling the other quiver. One deep breath, and he laid ontop Rex. They did nothing for a moment, then Rex's hands tried to move. He growled in warning, not wanting to injure Rex unnecesarily, but let the shaking wrists go. A slick palm skidded along his arm until it gripped and he heard a whir. A cold feeling seeped into him and the haze in his head started to clear. His body creaked as it returned to normal, his rouge Nanites leaving and restoring his human thoughts as it went. Soon he was shaking with strain and fell backwards. He stared at the ceiling, heart going for the land speed record in his chest.  
"Nngh" Rex wobbled onto his knees, giving Noah a perfect view of the five bleeding holes arranged into a curve on each ass cheek. He covered his eyes and flushed in shame. He could still taste blood in his mouth. It made him feel queasy

"Oh crap...Rex I am so sorry" Rex flopped next to him, a deep flush on his face.  
"Don't be. I asked for it, Should have listened to you." Rex released a mighty yawn and closed his eyes. Noah sighed.  
"I should of told you. You probably could of cured me all the way sooner." Rex snorted.  
"Nah. I think those ones were only active when you were...wild. Who cares anyway? You're fine now, I got the best fuck ever and we can do it again without problems." The latino yawned again and nuzzled Noah's neck.  
"Gunna sleep 'kay?"

"Wha...!? Like that!? Rex you'll get my bed filthy!" Rex cracked one eye open as if to say 'really?'.

"More filthy. I know you have the energy to take a shower dude!" Rex smirked.  
"Shouldn't the big dominant wolf go first?" Noah rolled away with a groan.

More in character characters! Yay! Less crappy sap! Double yay!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is for PinkTim, who gave me the awsome idea of doing the exact same story from *Rex's* point of view! (Seriously, why didn't i think of that?) It will still be in third person, cus I'm rubbish at first person unless writing about myself, and has all the same warnings as before.

"We talked about this." He drew a circle over the top of the cock in his face, grinnig when it's owner groaned. He pushed a finger inside himself and bit his lip as pleasure rolled through him.  
"No we didn't. You just said no and didn't say why. Its obvios you want to, I can feel your stares Noah." He scooped up some tangy precum and licked his lips.  
"Its not that simple Rex." He pulled back and blew onto the redned shaft, smirking when Noah shivered. He squeezed in another finger and sighed quietly.  
"Really? Seems preety simple where I'm lying" He lowered his head to suck Noah's ballsack into his mouth, loving the heady musk of Noah's bodywash that filled his nose. He spread his fingers.  
"Oh jeez Rex" He flushed when he heard Noah, knowing that the blonde was watching him finger himself. He curled his digits, faintly stroking his prostate just enough to wind himself up. He wanted both of them to enjoy what he was going to do, but he knew Noah wouldn't last too long if Rex didn't have a headstart. there was an energy like an electrical charge in the air. He checked his hands, only to find them circuit-free. He figured he was just too excited to reign in all his nanites and they were humming about in the atmosphere. He finally let Noah's penis go and lifted himself up so he could slide it between his buttocks. It felt wonderfully hot against his skin and he couldn't wait to have it inside him. Noah looked at him and visably swallowed. Rex smiled and saw a flash of worry cross Noah's eyes.  
"Come on Noah, I wouldn't let just anybody fuck me." He grinned as Noah closed his eyes with a whimper. He knew Noah _really _liked Rex calling him special in any way.  
"Rex cut it out." Came the unconvincing whine. Rex readied himself for desent.  
"Nope, don't think so." He let himself fall onto the cock, wincing to a stop when his rectum flared up in pain.  
"Ahhh...too fast." He heard a squeck as the bedsheets were crushed between Noah's fingers.  
"Rex stop." He exhaled as the ache passed.  
"Don't you like it? I know I can't make you wail like I do with my mouth but..." He felt a pair of sweaty hands clamp onto his buttocks like they were going to save lives and he straightned in surprise.  
"Oh! Well alright then!" He sank his hips down further, shuddering when a deep satisfaction filled him from the inside out, until his ass met Noah's thighs.  
"GGGNNNNNUUUUUHHH" He looked down at Noah with confusion and mirth.  
"Wow Noah, iv'e never heard you make _that _noise before." He smoothed his palms up Noah's chest, pouting when he felt chest hair. He didn't have any yet.  
"Mmm...is your chest softer? It feels kinda fuzzy." Noah was shaking as if he was being shocked and a look of panic came over his face. Rex frowned, he was preety sure that wasn't normal.  
"Noah...whats wrong?" Pale arms shot out and around him and yanked him down, squashing him uncomfertably againt Noah's chest. He yelped, but it was muffled by the flesh. He heard something rip and tried to wrestle Noah off to see what had happened, but sharp pain bloomed in his buttocks as if he was stabbed with needles.  
"Ouch! Noah what the fuck are you doing dude!?" His eyes widened as Noah seemed to swell beneath him and tried to wriggle free again. He was reluctant to use any builds incase he majorly hurt Noah, but the arms around him were like steel and he didn't think human strength could match it. His backside burned as the phallus inside it suddenly seemed too thick.  
"Noah have you gone EVO!?" He recieved no answer so he squirmed his arms untill he could hold Noah's arms. He started to cure, but Noah was having none of it. In an instant he was empty and his world was spun. He landed face down on the bed and went to get up and find Noah. The blonde crashed ontop of him, propelling a yelp from his throat.

"GUHAH!" Unforgiving hands pinned his wrists, rendering his curing ability useless unless he could get free, and his legs were knocked apart by knees. Then the burning came back as the thickned rod viciously re-entered him. He barely had time to gasp before it was hammering away at his insides, beating strong waves of pain or pleasure or something he didn't know into him.  
"Aaaahhh...Uwahhh...Nnnnooooaaaahhhh!" A fog of ecstacy cloaked his mind as the pain vanished completly, leaving only the sensation on his prostate and inner walls in it's wake. A wicked hot tounge swiped up his neck, razor sharp teeth left a stinging cut on his jaw and he came without warning. He gasped and shivered through it, only the earbreaking and inhuman howl above him keeping him grounded. The same teeth split open his shoulder and sent another wave of clarifying pain washing over him.  
"AAAYCK!" The teeth pulled out and he heard a triumphant bark. The thrusting never stopped, rapidly building him back up. He didn't think he could have another orgasm so soon.  
"Ghhh...hhhhhnnnnn." It was too much, it was _way _too much and he didn't have a choice to stop. He was going insane, his vision blurring in and out of focus. Noah sped up and he cried out in protest but was ultimatly ignored. His back spasmed as another climax left him, aching and hurting but feeling too damn good for him to care. He huffed as he was led on again, his muscles still quivering in aftermath. He could feel liquid inside him, squidging around the cock. When he felt somewhat stronger, he pushed up with his arms. Noah growled low a deep, but let go. Rex groped blindly for something to hold and eventually found skin. He sent his nanites through Noah, finding the ones putting out more power than they should be, and released a whimper of relief when Noah left him and didn't get back up. The slight boost he always got from curing enabled him to kneel upright so he could get into a more comfertable position.  
"Nngh" Heat trickled down his buttock and he figured he was bleeding.  
"Oh crap...Rex I am so sorry" He shuffled around and collapsed next to the blonde. He still seemed to be hot.  
"Don't be. I asked for it, Should have listened to you." He yawned so hard his face hurt and decided he was in the perfect spot to just sleep. He heard a sigh.  
"I should of told you. You probably could of cured me all the way sooner." He snorted, like he would have found the rouge nanites unless they were active.  
"Nah. I think those ones were only active when you were...wild. Who cares anyway? You're fine now, I got the best fuck ever and we can do it again without problems." He couldn't prevent anpther yawn, so he wriggled up to Noah and repurposed the blonde's neck as a pillow.  
"Gunna sleep 'kay?"  
"Wha...!? Like that!? Rex you'll get my bed filthy!" He fixed Naoh with a one-eyed look that questioned why Noah thought _that _was an issue.  
"More filthy. I know you have the energy to take a shower dude!" He really didn't want to move, at all. An idea popped into his head and he smirked.  
"Shouldn't the big dominant wolf go first?" Noah rolled away from him with a groan.

Aaaaaaand thats it! The repeated words _are _intentional I know it gets annoying to read the same thing over and over again but I did say it was the same story just viewed differantly. Hope you like it PinkTim!


End file.
